Malentendidos y pervertidos
by K-merry
Summary: una serie one-shot con malentendidos y cosas pervertidas que piensan y hacen nuestros protagonistas favoritos D: pésimo summary pero entren!


Malentendidos Y Pervertidos

En una mañana y con un calor a no más poder en el departamento de nuestros protagonistas de Soul y Maka la puerta se encontraba cerrada igualmente que las ventanas que gracias a las cortinas no se alcanzaba a ver nada hacia dentro, en unas cuadras mas allá nuestra querida y hermosa amiga Tsubaki quien iba caminando al lado con nuestro ruidoso y particular Ninja con complejo de Dios se encaminaban hacia el departamento de Maka y soul

-Black Star.-le llamo tímidamente su ás hubiéramos llamado antes a Soul-Kun y Maka-Chan que íbamos hacia su departamento…tu sabes deben estar en una misión.

-oi oi Tsubaki-le llamo mientras iba caminado con las manos en su nuca, la chica lo miro y se sonrojo- no creo que tuvieran una misión esos mortales YA LE UBIERA HABISADO A SU DIOS YAHAHAH

-mmm... eso creo, buenos llega…-fue callada por escuchar gemidos-¿gemidos? si al parecer eran gemidos dentro del departamento del albino y la rubia

-mhmmmhhm ahhh S-oul-se escuchaba la voz de la rubia

-ahhh Maka joder…ahhh ponte así-era la voz de soul esta vez-así estoy mas cómodo para darle mas duro

-mas… mas dale mas duro Soul-decia la chica

la pobre Tsubaki estaba mas roja a no poder tenia sus manos juntas en su pecho su mejillas rojas y su boca en forma de O mientras miraba la puerta del departamento su cabeza trabajaba de una manera nunca vista antes se imaginaba Maka arriba de soul en una posición comprometedora,

para que decir el estado de Black Star quien se encontraba hincado en el suelo con una mano en la nariz tratando de contener la hemorragia nasal por culpa de la situación-por otro lado aun se seguían escuchando mas gemidos

-Maka joder se paro-decía soul – apúrate y tómalo con las dos manos

-¿Con las manos?-pregunto Maka-n-o, no puedo Soul es muy grande y grotesco

-Maka no es tan grande ni mucho menos grotesco-le decía soul-no muerde además es una experiencia nueva lo vas a tomar por primera vez

-no soul yo ya lo he tomado otras veces -dijo Maka-pero no eran tan grandes y grotesco

-ya los has tomado o visto?- pregunto su compañero-y en donde?

-la primera vez fue en la casa de Kid-Kun-explico su compañera

Tsubaki un abrió un poco los ojos pensando que su amiga Abia echo eso o tomado eso en la casa de Kid-Kun-acaso lo había hecho con el joven-Shinigami-pensó en esa posibilidad la pelinegra al pensar en eso se sonrojo

Black Star por otro lado aun hincado con tapones de papel higiénico en su nariz para evitar el derrame nasal aun presente se sonrojo a un mas al escuchar que Maka ya le había tomado eso al rayitas-Maka y rayitas ya habrán follado?-pensó un muy sonrojado Black Star

-y la segunda?-pegunto soul invitando a seguir

-en la casa de Black Star-dijo Maka-esas veces fueron y nunca más lo he tomado bueno hasta ahora

Tsubaki abrió los ojos a no mas poder sus mejillas eran rojas mas que los tomates en algunos segundo pensó que había escuchado mal Maka había tomado eso a Black Star en su casa su mejor amiga, con su amor platónico

Tsubaki miro a Black Star con una mirada de pena y acusadora mientras este la miro sorprendido, asustado y negaba con su cabeza y manos lo mas rápido posible haciendo que se le salieran los tapones en su nariz y le saliera un chorro de sangre manchando la pared del departamento-desde cuando Maka y yo follamos? me habré tomado mas de 6 cervezas para no recordarlo?-pensó el chico mientras se tabaza con la mano la nariz mientras le escurría sangre entre sus dedos

-b-ien como sea se viene muy rápido-decía soul-s-igue así Maka con el ritmo que llevamos terminaremos pronto

-s-oul me empezó a doler-decía Maka-vamos soul tómalo tu y sácalo pronto

-M-aka me voy a correr-decía Soul-mhsamhs…esta muy estrecha

-ahmhmmhmh yo también me boy a correr espera-decía Maka-corrámonos juntos

-bien…uno…dos…tres-contaron junto

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-se escucho un grito de ambos

Black ya no pudo mas con la tensión se paro con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado y pateo la puerta derribándola haciendo que la luz entrase al departamento oscuro, la boca de Tsubaki se formo en una O y se sonrojo a no más poder y a Black Star le había pasado lo mientrase al departamento oscuro, la boc de Tusbaki se formo en una O y se sonrojo a no mas poder smo no podían creer lo que estaba pasando

Dentro del departamento Maka y Soul estaban en el suelo Maka chapándose el dedo y soul con un ratón en sus manos

-porque sus caras están tan rojas?-pregunto Maka mientras se paraba-que paso Tsubaki?

-Aaaaa yo…ehhh etto ¿que te paso en el dedo Maka?-pregunto Tsubaki moviendo rápidos sus manos

-a eso-le dijo mientras le mostraba el dedo-Soul y yo intentamos cazar el ratón pero la ratonera me cazo a mí en un intento de tomar el eso.

-la muy tonta puso el dedo para ver si funcionaba-dijo Soul con su sonrisa de tiburón mientas acariciaba al roedor y Maka lo miraba enojada-por lo que yo tuve que arreglármelas para sacar su dedo

-oh…ya veo…entonces no folla…-su boca fue tapada por la mano de Tsubaki

-ah ajajá-río desesperada –Soul-Kun y Maka-Chan venimos a ver si nos acompañan el lunes a la casa de Kid para ver unas películas

-ehh claro no hay problema-dijo Maka con una cara confusa

-ehh bueno nos vemos en el Shibusen hasta mañana-salio rápido Tsubaki con Black Star entre sus manos

-Sayonara!-se despido Maka cerrando la puerta

Tsubaki no podía creer que había pensado muy mal de su amiga, que tenia una mente perversa y pervertida sobre todo lo ultimo soltó a Black Star mientras este caminaba delante de ella

-Oi Tsubaki-le llamo sin darse la vuelta mientras caminaba - atrapemos eso en nuestra casa ya que ahí algunos?

Tsubaki se quedo inmóvil giro su cabeza barias veces para apartar cualquier pensamiento pervertido…quizás no seria tan malo después de todo atrapar eso con Black Star con su manos…claro se refiere al ratón y a la ratonera vaya si que era pervertida

-Oi soul-llamo la rubia mientras Leia un libro con un dedo vendado-Crees que hayan pensado mal Black Star Y Tsubaki?

-mmm puede que si…pero quien en su sano juicio tendría sexo con una tabla de plancha-dijo soul mientras se sentaba al lado de Maka y se reía a carcajada

-UYHH SOUL BAKA Maka-CHOP-le dio con su libro pero soul le tomo de la muñeca antes que le diera el golpe y se le acerco a su cuello

-Maka…dije quien en su sano juicio-le dijo soul mientras le lamia y mordía el lóbulo de la chica casándole suspiros y gemidos –pero yo no estoy en mi sano juicio porque estoy loco…loco por ti.


End file.
